


One day, Too Soon

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: O King of Kings, King of Light, Lift your crown up high.O King of Stone, King of Ring, King of Wall, King 114th-is the crown too heavy for you?





	One day, Too Soon

_Towards the end of his reign, King Regis made some very controversial decisions. Although it is obvious he had the best of intentions in mind, some of the results were less than satisfactory. Of course, at the time the public were unaware how close to the end of his life he was, while King Regis knew all too well._

_Excerpt from ‘Modern royalty,’ page 118, ‘Chapter: The end of an era’._

* * *

Noctis stared into the mirror, unable to look at the reflection and really believe that it was him. The suit he wore, the cape - ornate and golden. A King’s cape. Chains were tastefully hung around his shoulders, some draping downwards. He wore spotless white gloves, layers of finery and fabric-

It was royal formal wear at its max.

They’d made him - actually, that was a lie - they’d highly encouraged him to not style his hair like he usually did, to leave it softly curled at the ends tucked away from his face.

Apparently, he looked like his father like this. Noctis didn't see it, but he appreciated the comment. Being like Regis, looking like him, was never a bad thing in his books. And he - needed it, right then.

* * *

_But of course, all things must come to an end. King Regis’ reign had been longer than some of the Monarchs. He passed away leaving his son and heir to gain the throne. King Noctis Lucis Caelum was the King after King Regis. This has been said many times, by many people - but apparently King Noctis was distraught by the death of his father, however much he tried to - and successfully - hide it from the public._

_Except from ‘Modern Royalty,’ page 144 'Chapter: Crowning.’_

* * *

Noctis was thankful that he was allowed this much alone time at least, on this day of all days. He distantly wondered how on Eos Ignis had managed it, what bribes he had to give to get the council off their backs. Not, of course, that Ignis would stoop so low as to bribe.

But nevertheless, that time of reflection ended, and Noctis welcomed whoever it was in when they knocked.

Speak of the infernian, but it was actually Ignis. He looked so much older, in the heavy formal robes, while Noctis just felt like a boy playing dress up in his father’s clothes. Ignis’ hair was also free of the usual styling, just being held in place by a healthy coat of something.

He seemed brave, honestly, when he smiled at him.

So did Gladio, peeking into the room from the doorway.

Noctis didn't feel brave at all.

* * *

_‘It wouldn’t be accurate to say that this ‘fact’ is controversial, as we all know it is true. Nevertheless, it caused a stir at the time, and still does sometimes, even to this day. No one believed that in this modern day-’_

_Except from ‘Modern Royalty,’ page 167 'Chapter: The 114th.’_

* * *

The Ring of the Lucii was heavy on his finger. Heavy and _cold_. He hated it. He hated the Wall too, it tugged at his magic - something he’d been told gets worse as years ago by and it was already _distracting._

King Noctis couldn’t truly hate the Ring, though.

How could he, when it contained his ancestors souls? His dad’s soul?

These were stupid thoughts to think, he was sure, as he was walking towards his coronation. It was still better than focusing on his anxiety, the fear that he couldn’t do this and knowing he had to. He couldn’t fail at being King. Not with everyone counting on him.

Ignis reached out and squeezed his elbow. Gladio pressed a warm hand on his back. Both of them were still taller than him, and had always been. It was comforting being smaller, in their shadow as much as his title allowed him to be.

It was an amusing fact that he likely would have been the shortest person in the room, until he had argued for Iris to be included.

The fact hit him again when doors into the throne room opened, everyone standing for him.

He - felt _small._

* * *

‘ _-a fifteen year old would need to be King.’_

_Except from ‘Modern Royalty,’ page 168 'Chapter: The 114th.’_

* * *

Clarus looked as proud as he did sad, when he placed the crown upon Noctis’ head. He’d always looked very sad, after Regis died.

And then King Noctis Lucis Caelum the 114th, turned around and faced his subjects. The crown heavy on his head.

And Noctis - tried to be brave, again.


End file.
